


Shop Early and Often

by Rhyolight



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreamsharing, Gen, Sneakiness, trying to find the right thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames will use whatever means he has at his command to further his schemes.</p>
<p>Prompt: gifts, gift-giving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shop Early and Often

“Eames, it’s August,” Arthur protested. Snow drifted over the Christmas market. Germany? Austria?—Eames’s dreambuilding didn’t need exact locations, it was all in the feel. Crowds of projections—young families, young lovers, older couples with decades of secrets in their clasped hands—ignored them. 

“I don’t expect you to be familiar with the concept of starting one’s research well in advance,” said Eames. Arthur snorted. 

“Pretty convincing,” he admitted.

Eames silently agreed. He watched as Arthur’s own imagination stocked the merchants’ stalls: Old books, woollens, mugs and teapots. Never too early to figure out what Arthur might like for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur in this fic may or may not be Jewish, but he definitely enjoys the 'gifts and foods' part of Christmas.


End file.
